I. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a convenient cover opening and closing method, system, and apparatus.
II. Background
Some containers have covers that are inconvenient to open and close. For example, a standard refuse container has a large cover that is fairly heavy. A person is required to hold the cover up to open it, and the cover wants to slam shut if not held open. This requires a person to use one hand to awkwardly hold the cover open while placing items into and out of the container. Conversely, the cover wants to rotate all the way around and flop down towards the back of the container. If this happens, the cover has to be lifted and rotated all the way back to close it. This is inconvenient as well. Moreover, if a person has physical impairments, it may be extremely inconvenient to open and close a cover. Physical challenges can come from many aspects of life. For example, a war veteran may have lost a limb, or an elder may have debilitating arthritis. Typically, a person who has no physical challenges can use one arm to hold open the cover while placing the item(s) into a container, and this is inconvenient for them. However, a physically challenged person may not be able to do that. They may have use of only a single arm which would require them to put the item down, lift the cover, prop the cover open somehow, then grab the item again, place the item into the container, then close the cover. It also may take more time to place items into and out of the container if the container has a cover like this. Additionally, if the convenient cover opening and closing system is removable from the container, then that may be more convenient than a permanent opening and closing arrangement depending on the application. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a convenient cover opening and closing method, system, and apparatus.